<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Man's False God's by Beelzeneth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356758">Man's False God's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth'>Beelzeneth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, BDSM, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dark!Diana, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Ageplay, Forced Infantilism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulative Relationship, Mommy Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Praise Kink, Punishment, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Yandere, dark!Clark, mdlg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Diana and Kals relationship is on a knife edge the two were in a constant battle of wills. But Kal is not willing to let this relationship fail. He has a plan that will help ,what better way to sooth two doms then to bring in a third. A sub. But not just any sub, a sweet shy little.</p>
<p>Warnings: M/F/F, F/F, M/F, DDLG, MDLG, Daddy Kink, Mummy Kink, Swearing, Angst?, Fluff, Dark Obsessive Tones</p>
<p>A/N: So here is what will be a new mini series. I’ve based this on the DC Injustice Series which I must admit is my favourite. I hope you all enjoy, these chapters will be sporadic and wrote when ever I feel like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Original Female Character(s), Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Original Female Character(s), Diana (Wonder Woman)/Original Female Character(s), clark kent / diana (wonder woman)/ original female character, kal el/original femal characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Man's False God's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diana growled and shook her head walking away from Kal trying to leave the brewing argument there. But even if Kal was a kryptonian,  he was raised on earth as a man so followed the irritated woman. Pleading. Trying to calm her before things got too out of hand.</p>
<p>“Diana! Diana for god sake!? I didn’t mean you wasn’t enough!?” His voice raised enough to shake the walls of the tower making her wince and pause. She blinked back the tears in her eyes and rounded on him feeling lost. She’d had just about enough of this, he was the first man she felt she could be with again and things were falling apart!  </p>
<p>“What am I supposed to think when you say stuff like that kal?!” she cried out waving her hands about for the second time feeling like she was loosing her happiness. Like soon she’d be alone once again a drift in the world to endure yet another century of loneliness. Kal slumped and raced around the table to her griping her arms and smoothing his hands over them tipping his head giving her a soft look.</p>
<p>“I love you, I love you soo much, your here with me, supporting me but… These arguments they are getting out of hand” he spoke quietly dragging her forward resting his forehead on hers. He drew in a deep breath, this was rare for him. He was Kal now. Feared ruler and a strict god among men. He was once reveried but now struck terror on the hearts of those he ruled. He guided and protected the humans like a stern parent holding each and every single person accountable for there own actions.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet here in to comfort of the tower he could relax with his love. Within these walls he could be Clark again, but it was hard with Diana. He loved her he truly did but she was not like Lois. In the end Lois had become tame and pliant once news of the baby had sunk in she’d stepped back and let him take over, let him play his part as the breadwinner. He’d never felt better but then he failed, was tricked and finally saw the humans for what they were. Weak and corrupted screaming for a leader, a father to correct them. He made the dicision to take the riegns and many followed and two years later here he was, king of the world with Diana at his side.  </p>
<p>But now the fight was over both he and diana were restless, not even sex was taming their needs. They even fought one an other between the sheets, both having a need to dominate the other. It was getting dangerous, he’d almost burned her a few nights ago as she swore and clawed at him as he pinned her and took what he wanted in a rough bout of lovemaking.</p>
<p>“We are both used to be obeyed and its not healthy the both of us snapping at each other… We need an outlet love” he scooted forward wrapping his arms around her as she sighed whining letting her head fall to his shoulder closing her eyes and let go, relaxing and snuggled into him.</p>
<p>“All I’m suggesting is bringing in a third to help with our need for dominance, we cannot keep on trying to out do one another, one of us will get hurt” He hummed into her hair quietly, his palm spread wide on her back and he smiled when she fell into him. Melting into his embrace coaxing him to press kisses to her head. She grunted and craned her head back tilting it looking at him offering a strained smile.</p>
<p>“So you think dragging some random weakling into this will help” she asked calmer albeit still upset but she was listening. Even though he could tell she was still feeling bitter about the whole suggestion. He understood her point but he was doing this for the both of them even if she felt as if he was stabbing her in the back, attacking her pride. Was she supposed to just except another person in their relationship?… Another woman no doubt!  </p>
<p>Kal held her gaze for a few moments and curled two fingers below her chin making her lock her eyes with his and smiled reassuringly. He could see her mulling over the idea, her mind trying to picture someone else in their life, their home and bed. Her mind drifted to a woman shexd come to cherish on the league the quiet shy girl who shrunk everytime she hoverd close. It hadnt taken the amazon princess long to figure out why the tiny humans cheeks turned pink each time they interacted, Diana regretted not snapping her up when she had the chance.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No… Not random, I want what’s best for us, when its good we are soo good together. But we can’t out match one another, we can’t carry on being angry with each other over not giving in” he said slowly spinning with her in his arms making her gasp as he lifted her and pressed a kiss to her lips trying to lighten the mood. She gave in kissing back, she’d never deny him, he was her Kal. They had been through so much together she loved him.</p>
<p>“I can’t help it Kal… Sometimes you treat me like a weak woman who should just stay home and play house, like the men in London all those years ago” she argued trying to put into words the frustration she had at being left out of the regime recently. Kal had been doing his own thing, running his own missions trying the smoke out the last of the resistance.  </p>
<p>Diana had seemingly been left at home to haunt the tower as he left for days and weeks hunting down enemies. He’d kept her here wanting her safe, but deep down she knew he liked coming and going as he pleased. There was something about having a warm woman at home waiting with a cooked meal and kisses at the ready. Diana was jealous because that’s what she wanted to! She wanted to go out and do a hard days work and return to a sweet lover that had been home waiting for her return with a loving embrace and the soft domestic type of love.</p>
<p>“Like you forget I am capable! I can hold my own, I helped win this just as much as you did!” She finished tersely growing more frustrated as she spoke the words aloud, lifting the heavy weight of them from her chest.</p>
<p>“And you treat me like a child!” Kal snipped back finding the words to put to his own irritation. Diana falterd and looked away. He was right sometimes she felt she knew better because she was older. But she couldnt help it, she craved looking after someone, she wanted something to coddle and Kal was the closest person to her.</p>
<p>“We can’t keep this up you know that, now my idea may not work… But what if it does?” he said with a small grin trying to win over the goddess in his arms his hands captured her cheeks and he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before letting his hands glide over her neck and settle on her shoulders looking deep into her, reading her seeing past the power and strength seeing the women below. The beautiful loving and caring woman who was good. Soo soo good! He wanted to give her everything and would go to any length to fix this mess.</p>
<p>“You need someone to look after and coddle, we both do! And now is not the time and place to have a baby… We need to… improvise? Find someone weak who will bend to our will, who will obey us and love us, who we can both look after and give a better life. We need a sweet little one to spoil. A sub and you know it Diana, otherwise we may as well call it quits now. I don’t want another heartbreak, and neither do you. I love you enough to try.” He explained putting his cards on the table.  She gave a weak look and huffed looking around for a reason against this whole thing. But there was none, he was right. She craved something different. She loved Kal but, it wasn’t enough she can’t settle. They can’t settle now the war is over it was hard Kal ruled with her at his side. He had most of the responsibilities even if they were few and far between and she was just there, waiting for somthing. They needed an outlet, something to curb this new need, the craving of dominance they both had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So who do you have in mind? You must have someone in mind for you to bring this up” she gave in with a thick voice tilting her head to the side peeking at her lover apprehensively. He grinned and nodded happy she was giving this a chance. She wont be dissapointed.  </p>
<p>“Well we need someone we can trust, quiet and obedient… preferably who we both like and find attractive” kal moved around a large glass screen tabletop and motioned for diana to follow. She did arms crossed anxious, she was unsure but ultimately she could see his point. A relationship where you both wanted to be obeyed wasnt going to go anywhere. They would both benefit from having a third to control and dominate.</p>
<p>“Here look love~ I did some digging and look who I found!” He said leaving her side excited by his discovery, it had taken just over a week but he’d located his target- but he had found her, he always did~. Opening up a file on the touchscreen table. Dianas face split into a grin seeing the shy woman that had worked for the league, the only woman she’d ever consider shearing her Kal with. The woman she’d freely admit to having a small crush on, back before the league had split and Kals regime had rose.</p>
<p>“Ah ha! See theres that smile I love, I thought you’d come around, i saw the way you looked at her~ just think our own precious good little sub” Kal exclamied joyously moving to step behinde his lover , hands resting over her shoulders as he peeked over them to the photo on the screen. He preened feeling everything falling into place, his plan will work he was sure of it. A sweet shy well behaved babygirl to have around the home and by their side. The tiny woman would be a perfect match and fit in catering to their dominant nature and make them feel almost normal. She’d be the escape both he and Diana needed, their refuge where they could just love and dote on her, command her and keep her to themselves. His bones quivered in excitment, he couldnt wait to have her here with them.</p>
<p>“She is good, she never harmed anyone ever! Was always polite and listened… and cute- you remember the way she scrunched up her nose when the others made dirty jokes~” Diana spoke slowly a hand reaching out pressing to the cool glass on the photo, the caramel skin and dark chocolate almost black eyes smilling back at her with the shy smile Alexis always pulled when having her photo taken. Her reminiscing was met with a squeeze from Kal who wrapped himself around her from behinde, he hummed before continuing.</p>
<p>“Yes… And the way she’d get all flustered and her face glowed if she ever caught us out of our suits, or tangled in each others? She’d squeak and scamper off book in hand"he added making Diana chuckle and trun to face him as she remembered very well how you’d flush and apologise for walking in of them changing and dash off tripping over your own feet.</p>
<p>"Always with a book in hand… A cute little bookworn I always said she should be a librarian. Hmm shes lovely, so sweet and shy she always meant well… She was never ever nasty, she looks for the good in everything” she uttered leaning over the table flicking her fingers across it scrolling though the photos her smile growing brighter as each brought up a new memory.  Her surprise birthday party, the time she got her final Shakespeare to complete her set, when she made the ‘alternative’ japanese fast food and got everyone to try it.</p>
<p>“That she did… And she liked us, I could hear it… Her heart would go wild and shed flush when near either of us. I always thought of inviting her to my bed even back then when I was with Lois… Maybe I should have” he spoke slowly grinning at the images. Diana paudpsed and snapped her head to Kal confused.  </p>
<p>“You did? E-even with Lois?” She cursed herself as her voice trembled. She had worried hinking she wasnt enough for him if he had to add another to their relationship but not  </p>
<p>Lois. As bad as it was she found it comforting that he’d considered it in previous relationships.</p>
<p>“Yes, before I got her pregnant, we had the same issues. But Lois had the added worry of her being human,   she was… Headstrong didn’t do as she was told and pushed me… I needed something more traditional Y/n was a perfect candidate… Just as I decided to pursue her Lois became pregnant and changed.” He explained putting her at ease as he snuggled into her neck pressin sweet kisses. It was working, she was comming around to the idea.</p>
<p>“Soo we’re agreed? Shes our third? Our sweet little girl?” He asked already playing on the mommy/daddy kink they’d both explored. Maybe its why they liked the shy human, a naive good little girl, sweet and polite.  </p>
<p>“Y-yes Ixd like that- but doesn’t Bruce have her?” She questioned standing up right mbringing her hands to his arms that coiled around her waist. She leant back on him as he left sweet kisses to her neck. He smirked into the skin and chuckled lapping at her pulse making her keen quietly.</p>
<p>“No he doesn’t. When he went underground she was too frightened to become a criminal… Shes back in her home town, I flew over a few days ago, shes still there living in a crappy bedsit struggling to survive” Kals voice broke through her haze, the moment ruined as she tore away from him looking appalled.  </p>
<p>“Struggling? But shes good- a good honest citizen why is she struggling?!” She yelped anxiety building and her stomach dropped at Kal’s face. His mouth a firm line, brows furrowed he drew a hissing breath between his teeth before reciting all that he knew.</p>
<p>“She’s in the slums. Hiding, terrified of being found presumably, she probably thinks we will kill her because she knows our secrets… Silly little thing thought she could hide without Bruces help.” Diana froze at that. What? You really hadn’t gone with Bruce? So you’d been alone, fending for yourself all this time? In the middle of a fucking war?! She moved quickly going over the information and growled seeing  not only had you been alone but you still refused help! You hadn’t enrolled into any of the new identification systems… That meant you had nothing! No means to look after yourself! No food vouchers or living ararrangements! No proper job?! Kal moved his hands over hers stopping her frantic searches.</p>
<p>“Love?” He coaxed slowly she spun and shook her head at him becoming upset as everything that could have happened to you raced through her mind. The worst case scenarios playing over and over.</p>
<p>“S-she’s been hiding! On her own with nothing? Nothing Kal! She could have come to us! We would have- Fuck!” She swore slamming her hands on the table in anger. Why? Why had you hid when you’d done nothing wrong? She dreaded to think how you were living, what youd had to do to survive. She trembled overcome with anger and frustration as her mind conjured images of a street girl on a corner. No! You wouldn’t have-never!</p>
<p>“Shh its okay love, I’ve found her our little human is safe.. she is alive and unharmed and will be better taken care of here~ Lets go bring her home” he said slowly to her his firm voice carried through the large space. He’d made up his mind, Alexis was coming home.</p>
<p>“Now Kal! I want her now! I need to… I just need her here!” Diana spoke almost shouting running her hands through her hair. She couldn’t explain it, she hadnt known that she’d needed a sub… a little one. Her own little one, not Kal- who tried, god did her try to play into their shared kink but he was a Daddy, not a little. Just like she was a mommy not a little. But now that she’d seen you again she was certain. The need to have you here with them and leep you safe was overwhelming but not unwelcome.  </p>
<p>“I knew you’d come around! Come you go handle things here get a room ready and I will send the troops in, there are some criminals in the town who’d be of better use in omega, we can flush her out! But get ready, the porr thing might try to run” kal said cheerfully pressing his lips to Dianas lips. She smiled against him now excited for the future, their future with their own babygirl. All doubts were washed away as she swayed with Kal. Her mind wandered to just how much better things will be once they got you home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sat by the window hiding behinde the splintered wooden frame, eyes peeking as the black trucks drove about, a line 9f them maybe twenty or so tore down the street like a parade. And then they stopped each pulling up infront of the rows of buildings, you felt sick. It was happening! A raid! The raid! You’d dreaded this since the day superman took over. The fatefull day he confronted the league splitting the team in two. It was the beginning of the end, you hadnt been in the room but you’d been listening with barbra on the comms.  </p>
<p>It was the day Superman had lost his mind. Lois had been killed along with their unborn and he’d killed the joker then disappeared. Bruce said he needed time to grieve andyou felt for him. But you were all wrong the tragedy had drove him mad. The final straw, after years of thwarting the same criminals over and over he had just had enough. He had killed. And the worst bit for you? Was that you didn’t exactly blame him. It took him a week to take control of America, the others tried to stop him but, he was superman.  </p>
<p>When Diana sided with him all was lost. Bruce began the insurgency and recruited as many people as he could but numbers were small. Superman had gained to much ground taken too much and there were some who came out and supported him. They had the same view, why lock up people like the joker, who got out again and again killing over and over. Hundreds of thousands dieing just to save a heros conscious? If they were soldiers they be expected to shoot to kill. Even law enforcement, from top spy to little lieutenant were all expected to use their fire arms to save lives. What made the league so special? What gave them to right to keep a clear conscious?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The war was long fought yet only lasted a year at most? Then everything fell into place. Other countries tried to drop bombs, nukes to kill Superman but it didn’t work, he caught it and just threw it into space then destroyed all the bases with long range missiles, using his sight to locatethem, he had moved soo fast around the globe that they all seemed to be destroyedin a simultaneous attack. It was frightening to behold, to watch and acknowledge his true potential,  the speed and power he exerted single handedly.  After that there was really nothing the humans could do, they gave in crumbled. Humanity fell to its knees. He won.</p>
<p>It took just over two weeks for the new order to be put in place. Governments were torn down and now there was one authority over the entire planet. Each continent had one representative. So seven. Thats seven people who are incharge, well not really in charge Superman was in control, he told these people what had to happen and they did it. Other heros, now 'lords’ resided over areas and districts, you were in Damiens. Yes that Damien,the sweet boy who used to 'threaten’ you to make him mochi icecream. He was lord Robin now, he’d betrayed his father in arkham. You didnt know the whole story but Superman trusted him enough to give him a larger district.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You’d hidden some may say you were a coward, and they might be right. Bruce asked you if youd join him in hiding, if you’d fight. And youd said no much to his surprise. He had gotten angry. He yelled and lost his temper,but you just stood there ballingmyour hands into fists trying desperately not to cry. He didnt seem to understand you were already paranoid enough working for the league getting intel and breakingnthe law hacking into systems getting information. Superman could use that to kill you! You broke the law! You wont put yourself in the line of fire for Bruce. Well, not in supermans line of fire.</p>
<p>You’d waited until he was done and nodded to him wishing him luck and walked away. You hadn’t seen him again after that. For a while you thought youd made the wrong choice, you were homeless and couldn’t risk getting a job and being put in the system. What if the regime found you? You couldn’t risk it. People were being slaughtered,  executions were now common place the laws were strict. Kal as he was now called ruled with an iron fist and no mercy and his troops reflected that.  </p>
<p>Somehow you navigated the new order and managed to snag this tiny one room appartment all you had to do was help a few of the other neighbours with cleaning to pay your way. It didn’t seem right but that was how it was. Money was systematically being wiped out as it was 'the root of all evil’ so everyone got by with favours and labour. The world had changed so much in such a small space of time it was terrifying, for instance now there was no longer small or large crimes, crime was crime. That was it you break the law your out, either sent to omega and worked to death with heavy labour, or killed.</p>
<p>Yet the world was better for it in a fucked up way. Everyone lived in fear of the law, so everyone followed the rules. No more war, no more breaking news of a terrorist bombing or drink driving incident. Guns were illegal to everyone apart from law enforcement, so there was no more random shootings. Everyone even had a curfew! There were laws about every aspect of life and people followed them.  </p>
<p>So life was better? Safer… Unless you lived in one of the few places still considered a 'high crime’ area. The raids were few and far between but they happened. The soilders came in droves, hundreds of thousands cornering off the area before  systematically categoriseing each and every person by their records. Those who were clean were moved to a better area and those who were not were sent to omega lands.  </p>
<p>And traitors, people who have ever had contact with the insurgency were executed. Sometimes Superman would come down and do it himself if there was a high number of them. To spark fear and get the job done quickly. He didn’t like wasting time and effort on those who couldnt be cleansed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You cursed ducking low as the soldiers got out of the trucks, it was strange, they didn’t seem to be looking around much. They were focused like they had a specific orders. They were on a special mission. You felt yourself shiver terrified as your stomach dropped the hairs on the back of your neck on end. Something about this wasn’t right.</p>
<p>You tipped you head and watched as they surrounded the front of your building, some dissapered and moved around the alleys eitherside. You could hear the walkie-talkie the words grainy and foreboding. The creek of the door sounded and you watched from above as they entered the building filing in. You panicked, something told you it was you they were here for. You had to run.</p>
<p>Without any hesitation you moved quickly and quietly as the screams form a few floors down as the soldiers yelled kicking in doors and began dragging people out into the street. You felt bad but you couldnt help them. You had to get out. Now. They had to look after themselves.  </p>
<p>You darted out of your dingy home and tip toed down the hall to the seperate fire escape stairwell and headed up. Once through the door you ran up to the roof as fast as you could breaking through the door on the roof heaving. Knees feeling like jelly, you were scared. What if they were here for you? What if this was it? You were going to be killed. You drew in a deep breath and looked over the flat roofs.</p>
<p>You couldn’t stop you had to jump. Slowly you walked to the edge only to look down and feel sick suddenly you didn’t feel to good. Just think, bruce can do it! Fuck-even Tim and Damien can jump a roof! It wasnt even that far… You took a breath and tried to run and jump but nope. You skidded to a stop, hands windmilling as you teetered over the edge. You tried again spinning and bolting and…. Nope. No no no. Thats just not going to happen.</p>
<p>You slumped and looked over the side frightened, why can’t you just jump?… Because that wasnt you. You wasnt athletic or a a crime fighter, you were a hacker a nerd who when you wasnt tracing phonecalls or criminals throuh the web, you were reading tolkien in a quiet corner or trying to recreate some complicated japanese recipe. You’d even been known to hide out in the local library for days on end when you wasnt needed. You shook your head, this wasnt you. You can’t jump!  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You scanned the street nervously trying to see the situation. The screams and cries got louder as your neighbours were being dragged out on to the street. It was only when you peeked over the side you saw the scale of the raid. It wasnt just your building, it was the whole street- the block even!</p>
<p>Everyone was being rounded up in the street pushed into the center of the road being corralled by the black clad men holding guns. Women were pleading, screaming! Children crying and men weeping and shouting cursing the soldiers for their brutality. They were being made to kneel. You held your breath. That meant he was coming.</p>
<p>You stumbled back and shook your head panic building. Superman-Kal was coming! He was coming here? You dry heaved feeling sick. He’d kill you-torture you and try to find out where bruce was! You’d die… He’d burn you, turn you to ash like so many before you. You collapsed in a panic hand on your chest as the reality set in. You were dead. He would hear you! He’d find you and kill you. You quivered hands moving to your head dragging through your hair as you broke down. Chest tight and painful you were fighting for breath as if he already had your throat in his hand. You spun and darted to the door leading bak down into the building only to find you hadnt put the catch on. It was locked. There was no escape. You were trapt like a rat!</p>
<p>You curled over on the roof, placing your forehead into the gravel sobbing into your hand quivering as your thoughts became a broken record replaying the executions youd witnessed. They were fast, so fast no one even got the chance to scream… The thought was supposed to be a comfort, but it wasn’t. Instead it just made you worse, you cried out unable to think straight your sobs becoming uncontrollable as you crumbled. This was it. You were going to die today.</p>
<p>Your sobs paused as the deafening sound of his arrival was heard. He tore through the sky like a commet. The sound made you yelp and tuck into a tighter ball as the shockwave followed hitting you with an incredible force that would have knocked you down had you not already been on the floor trying to disappear. He didn’t have to do that but he made his arrival known, it usually made people freeze and behave when they realise who was coming.</p>
<p>Silence followed the sound. Apart from the muffled cries you could hear a pin drop. Slowly the tilted your head trying to listen as he spoke over the people all of which were most likely cowering just like you. But to your surprize it wasn’t Superman who spoke first, Diana began.</p>
<p>“Y/n… I know your here, wont you come out and see me?.” She said slowly, you gasped jolting as your fears were confirmed. They were here for you. You trembled and moved slowly inching to the edge of the roof looking down at the scene. Small whispers rippled the crowd that were on the floor cowering grovleing at the feet of the planets dictators.</p>
<p>Superman was hovering a few feet off the floor spining slowly arms crossed peering over the crowds. Looking for you. He looked stern and frightening, serious. Your stomach dropped as he furrowed his brow not seeing you in the crowd, he shook his head growling clearly irritated by your absence. Diana turned at the sound and sighed before walking closer to the crowd and looked to a soldier.  </p>
<p>“You cleared the buildings?” She snipped not sounding herself, well not as you knew her. She sounded harsh and strained like she was upset and had been let down.</p>
<p>“Y-yes ma'am top to bottom, everyone from inside is out here-” The soldier was cut of by Superman who spoke as landed and slowly walked up to Diana in measured steps.  </p>
<p>“Shes here, I can hear her… Poor things panicked, frightened… Her hearts just about ready to burst. She can hear us and no doubt see us too” he said stopping beside Diana looping an arm around her waist. He pressed a small kiss to her cheek before eyeing the surronding area, his head didn’t move and it made you shiver and panic. You knew what he was doing, straining his hearing searching for you with just his ears trying to find the direction you were in. Hopefully everyone elses hearts racing will give you cover.</p>
<p>“Alexis come out… I’m not going to hurt you, your not in trouble… Your a good girl and I’m here- we are here to save you… Don’t make me come get you… You know I will sweetheart” you whined as he spoke there was something you didnt trust in his voice. The sweet and jovial Clark you once knew wasn’t there. He had become a kryptonian. Become Kal. A dictator. A ruler. You watched as he heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. And Diana tried once again.</p>
<p>“Please come out, we-we’ve missed you, we wont hurt you we promise we just need to make sure your okay, you should have never been left out here alone! We know you can’t fend for yourself your too little!” She tried, you swallowed and covered your mouth trying to calm your breathing. Ducking again trying to take a few seconds and figure out a way out of this mess.</p>
<p>“Do not make me wait little one, I am not as patient as I once was… now do as your told and get out here now!” Kal huffed and patted Dianas back. You raised your head watching for some reason having them in your sights made you feel a little better, if they were down there they wasnt up her with you. Your hand stayed fixed to your mouth covering the sobs trying to escape. She blinked up at him sadly before muttering dissapointed.</p>
<p>“Shes not going to come out, shes scared, she doesn’t believe us” Kal nodded and growled becomming annoyed with your blatant disrespect, how dare you hide from them!? You belonged to them! He cut off his thoughts and colled down, logically he knew you couldnt help being frightened,  he dreads to think what you’ve been through. What you’ve seen how could he expect you to not cower away from them after the past few years seeing them both at their worst. He twisted hi head and grinned down at Diana.</p>
<p>“Then I will have to retrieve her, perhaps she has picked up some bad habbits here… Maybe she isn’t as well behaved as she was” he spoke loud enough to be heard, there were small chatters amongst the crowd each wondering what you’d done to earn the attention of the rulers. How much trouble you were in? You were a street rat like them! Why were they here trying to coax you out?</p>
<p>“Y/n come on love, we know you didnt have anything to do with the him after the regime started, we both know you didn’t join the insurgency. We are here to come and look after you, thats all we just want to take care of you!” Diana pleaded again craning her head around the tops of the buildings you ducked just as she scanned over your hiding place. Kal swore quietly to himself before scanning th buildings around him looking through the bricks for you.  </p>
<p>“Little one, I will make a deal with you… If you come out I will leave this town and its people, I will give them a second chance to do better. Leave them with a warning… If not they will be sorted and be given their rightfull placements and pay their penance” you froze as the words sunk in. He was negotiating? He never negotiated.  With anyone. You felt your stomach drop, one life for the lives of thousands? Was that fair? Could you do that? You didnt get much time to contemplate as his next words sent shivers down your spine. You felt his eyes land on you before he even spoke.</p>
<p>“I can see you little one” he said with a sigh he sounded let down by you and slowly pointed you out to Diana who gave a worried glance and began moving in your direction slowly.</p>
<p>“Y/N! what are you doing all the way up there? Get away from the edge you could fall!!” You skidded back from the edge as she spoke snipping at you worridly. You scrambled back across the gravel hissing and sobbing as the stone cut into your hands and you thrashed trying to kick your way across the roof to some safety. You got up staggering and darted across the roof in a last desperate attempt to get away and ran, kicking your feet and launching yourself over to the other roof only to fail and slip down between the buildings four stories up. You didn’t even manage a scream as you fell. You’d prayed silently that the fall would kill you. But alas luck was not on your side and you were caught by Diana and seconds later deposited on the ground below. Sat at Kal’s feet.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sobbed dry heaving hunched over on the spot panicking trying to be physically sick. Not that you had anything in your stomach to bring up, food had been scarce as of late, you needed ration tokens for food and to get them you had to be in the new 'identity’ system which you’d refrained from doing.</p>
<p>“Just what did you think you were doing!? You could have gotten hurt young lady!!” You whimpered as Kal scolded you, voice bellowing down at you making sure to put enough force behind it and make the syllables shake you to your core. You cried out ducking holding your head shaking, quivering at his feet like the others behind you. You could barley see your tears blurring your vision as you held a hand up trying to fend him off. You whimpered out a breathy apology pleading for him not to kill you.</p>
<p>“Ple-please I didn’t I havent-”</p>
<p>“Hush. Now calm down your going to make yourself sick.” His words cut through the air silencing you quickly. You bit your lip whimpering and squinted your eyes tight and waited. The seconds dragged like hours as you waited to feel the heat of his molten gaze hit the back of your head. Everyone watched with baited breath, you could hear a new deafening silence take hold, the sound of death as he rode into town, the intake of breath that everyone held as Kal killed effortlessly.  He sighed heavily and stalked closer.</p>
<p>“Honestly? Is that why you didn’t come down? You got yourself stuck on a roof?” He chided as if scolding a child. You sobbed still pleading with him not to hurt you under your breath despite being told to be quiet, you couldnt help it! Somehow it made you feel slightly better. Your mind reeled as you realised you were still breathing.</p>
<p>“Pl-please dont-I I swear I have-nt done anything-I’m not.. I hav-havent broke any rules! Please dont hurt me!” You cried out panicking as your body was wracked with sobs. He stopped just shy of you and crouched moving a hand out to your cheek slowly grazing his fingers acros the damp soft skin.</p>
<p>“Shh shh, I know… We know you left its okay… You’ll be okay I’ve got you” you flinched as he spoke slowly trying to calm you before stretching out and hoisting you up from your underarms like a child. You froze mucles locking as he moved you placing you on shaking legs. You tried pulling back still feeling the need to get away, to run and hide terrified of what ever he had planned. Diana crowded you locking onto your arms placeing both hands on your skin and rubbing hushing you soflty.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You yelped and tried twisting away from the both of them befpre trying to bare down away from Kal. He smiled and rolled his eyes quickly locking a hand around your bicep and plucking you up like a misbehaving child onto his hip.  </p>
<p>“Oh come here, stop being so naughty” he uttered with an… Almost Clark like mirth. You stopped immediately shocked by the sliver of the sweet man. He smiled wide turning to face Diana who still stood firm next to you smoothing your hair back and started trying to sooth you herself. You wept spinning trying to keep both of them in your sights still expecting an attack from them.</p>
<p>“Shh shh dont cry your alright darling, your alright everything is going to be okay” you shuddered and wriggled trying to moved off of kals hip wanting nothing more then to hop down and run. You cried harder as he tighted his hold of you and pulled you closer tucking your head into his neck.</p>
<p>“Such a silly thing getting stuck up there~ I knew there was a reason you didnt come out when you were called~” he said moving a hand to pull your hair back from your face as you tried hiding behinde it. You whined flinching as he did making him frown he cast Diana a look. You needed some work, you were terrified.</p>
<p>You shuddered trying to ignore the stares of your neighbours as they each stole forbidden glances at you. No one was allowed to look upon Kal or any of his elites without being asked to. It was the law. You drew jn a deep breath calming trying to find some courage as it became clear he wasnt going to kill you… Unless he’d developed a thing for cruel tricks and mind games.</p>
<p>“I-I’ll come just please-don’t hurt them! They helped me please let them have another chance- I’ll do as you say please!” You begged between sniffles and sobs loo,ing from Diana to Kal praying they would take pity on you. That they remembered how good you’d tried to be for them in the past, how helpful youd tried to be. You wasn’t bad!  </p>
<p>“Ah ah ah shush… I know, I know… Don’t cry my sweet girl, smile” he added pulling you away slightly grinning down at you making you shiver. He seemed happy, too happy. The type of happiness joker and other mad men found in chaos. Diana was no better her eyes glinting with a deep longing that unsettled you. It didn’t feel right! None of this felt okay! Diana drew closer to you both and grinned happily placing a hand on your back drawing your attention.</p>
<p>“Shush its all over now, it must have been scary not having someone to look out for you huh?” She cooed again as it talking to a child. You frowned whipping around to face her one hand unconsciously reaching out pressing against Kal as you threw  your weight around to face the Amazon.</p>
<p>“Kal, her ribs-” she began worriedly as her hand moved pver your back feeling the boney ribs protuding slightly. You’d lost weight but you wasnt as gaunt as others in the area, but you didnt have a lot of your fat reserves left. Kal tightened his hold of you making you yelp a lottle in surprise.</p>
<p>“I know Diana” he cut her off and moved slowly turning with you bounceing you slightly on his hip.</p>
<p>“Someone hasn’t been looking after herself have they little one?” He said in a condescending tone shaking his head tipping it down looking a you making you shrink feeling… Guilty? You turned away unable to hold his gaze and he scoffed. Pulling you closer hushing you quietly under his breath still bouncing and rocking you, it was meant to sooth but didn’t. All it did was confuse you and make you uneasy flinching each time he changed pattern or direction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But its all over now we’ve got you, we’ll look after you.. Come on lets get you home” and without another word he  spun on his heals and nodded to the gaurds eitherside of him.</p>
<p>“H-home? Whe-re are you taking me?! N-no put me down! I don’t want to goOw!?” You jolted feeling the stinging in your leg as Diana frowned at you wagging a finger, eyes full of… Anticipation? Excitement almost a glee in her dark eyes as if all her Christmases had come at once.</p>
<p>“Hush you no arguing with your daddy” you froze at the words. Daddy? What the- just what the hell is going on? You frowned and whimpered trying to look and see your leg you felt burned, but in may just be beause you were cold and she’d struck your calf hard enougn to leave a red hand print.  </p>
<p>Kals chest rumbled in a small chuckle as Diana couldn’t seem to contain herself, wanting to embark on this new relationship as soon as she could, she was eager. They both were and being referred to as daddy by one of his girls was already filling him with pride. He couldn’t wait to get you home and start coddling you, turning you into their very own good girl. It was going to be a dream having you around. He paused at the soldiers and began dishing out instructions slowly swaying with you on his hip ignoring the looks he got. He didn’t care, they could stare for all he cared, soon they’d get used to seeing his little one on his hip. Little Princesses got carried.</p>
<p>“Take care of this distric sort them and ship them… No executions!” He uttered showing a small mercy, suddenly the crowds began screa,ing and pleading, many calling out to you trying to gain your attention as Kal began walking off with you.</p>
<p>You cried out twisting violently as you peeked over Kal shoulder watching the brutality unfold as the soldiers each began seperateing the people.  </p>
<p>“No!-no please don’t they h-helped! They were ki-kind! You s-said youxd lea-ve them? Why aren’t you leav-ing them alone?” You fussed pushing and twisting trying to get off of his hip. But he grunted as you began slipping and rotated you spinning you across his torso and settling you on his other hip wedging you inbetween himself and Diana. He bounced you lightly again treating you like a child. You shook your head panicking moving to point at the people being dragged around and brutalised still screaming calling out to you thinking you could help somehow.  </p>
<p>Kal just moved his hand pulling your wrists down tucking then to your tummy and pulled you to his chest pinning them down before scolding you lightly a small scoff in his tone as he spoke down at you.</p>
<p>“Y/N thats enough now, I don’t want you getting yourself all excited” he uttered as he continued down the road away from the scene. You swore and tried fighting him puling this way and that sobbing again as your safe house grew smaller as he strided away with you in his arms.</p>
<p>“B-but no! Ple-ase leave them alone! Plea-please they didn’t- ouch! Nooo! D-Diana!? Stop!” You yelped as Diana moved beside you swiftly landing her hand across your bottom making you yip and you whined more tears flowing freely and squirmed once more making Kal jostle you slightly.</p>
<p>“And you donxt get to call me Diana anymore little lady. From now on you’ll call me Mama~” she anounced face lighting up with a huge grin she had a spring in her step watching you, her eyes glistening with something… Odd.</p>
<p>“W-what? But your? No I cant do that!” You fussed again your struggles intensified but it was no use. Kal was huge, he was soo much stronger than you have no chance. But you couldn’t help it you were scaed and anxious and they wasnt making any sense! Your sobbing began once again as you fought them looseing terribly panic gripped at you as you realised there was nothing you could do, they were goingnto take you to god knows where! And do whatever they wanted. Kal squished you to him and bounced you again cupping the back of your head trying to tuck you under his chin but you wrestled with him tipping back trying to shake his hand. It was Diana who intervened hands at the ready trying to settle you once more.</p>
<p>“Ah no, little one settle down, I don’t want to have to spank you before we even get you home…” She spoke firmly tipping her head at you waiting for you to test her. You froze drawing in a breath and wriggled managing to get a hand free and pawed at your face wiping your nose sniffling.</p>
<p>“Spanking? I d-dont get it!… Yo-your taking me home? Wh-why are you taking m-ee H-home? No No! Let me go! Ple-please Diana! I dont-please this is c-crazy!!” you were cut off with another heavy smack to your bottom making you yelp and jolt clutching at Kal who chuckled over you eyeing Diana. She was giving you another warning glance, to which you cowered away from her digging your hands into Kals shoulder trying to pull yourself around him to get away from the woman who kept striking you.</p>
<p>“Oh come now love its a little early for that isn’t it?” Kal added trying to mediate between you both. You tucked into him unconsciously as his hands smoothed over your back still rocking you slightly. Diana sighed and spoke plainly moveing a hand to Kals side and leant over pressing a kiss to his cheek.</p>
<p>“I don’t want her making such a fuss… She has to do as shes told and mind those manners” you gawked as they spoke over you and whined pressing at the kryptonian wrapped around you wanting to be set free, one hand covering as much of your bottom as you could.</p>
<p>Diana nodded and pressed another kiss to Kal making the man purr at the affection. Then she did the same to you, one warm hand trailing low on your hip curving around to your bottom rubbing the sore spot slightly feeling a tad guilty for swatting you already. You whined and tried leaning away as her face descended to your but you found yourself in a tight spot and she managed to press a soft kiss to your cheek.</p>
<p>“Mama’s sorry little one, we will have to take things slow huh? Such a jumpy little thing, I almost forgot how precious you are~” she added tucking your hair behinde your ears making a mental note of getting hair ties to hold the locks back and stop you from hiding in the thick tresses.</p>
<p>“Well are we ready?” Kal asked the both of you, Diana stepped back and nodded face full of a dark excitment. There was a promise in her eyes that make your stomach churn. You tipped your head to Kal seeing the same look. They had plans for you, and for some reason you get the feeling your not going to like these plans one bit.</p>
<p>“Right now deep breath babygirl” he uttered and croucned down, before you could even think to draw in a breath he moved. Diving into the air with you with a force that made you squeal and clutch at him as the air whipped past you and he tilted as he flew. You curled into him trying to catch your breath as he made the journey home. You closed your eyes trying to imagine being anywhere but here. Willing yourself to disappear as Kal sored across the sky with you, Diana beside him flicking her gaze to you.  </p>
<p>All you could do is pray whatever they had planned would be overwith soon. But the way they spoke and the way they eyed you made you think otherwise. You heaved panicking as your lungs burned and you tried to breath but coultny, Kal was too high, moving too fast! You whined as your vision blurred and became dark your final ominous thought before passing out was that you may have been better off with Bruce afterall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Man's False God's Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: Kal and Diana have finally got you home in the tower, but now comes the task of getting you accustomed to your role in their life and relationship.</p><p>Warnings: implied sex, sex act? Is it smut when its not the reader? Smut, ddlg, mdlg, poly fic, m/f/f, forced ageplay?, little!Reader?, Dark!Kal, Dark!Diana, Injustice universe!, bottles, coercive behaviour, manipulation?</p><p>A/N: so I'm starting this a little slow, I don't want Kal and Diana completely unhinged obsessive yandere but i want it to be a subtle darkness? More controlling and manipulative the whole reason for y/n being there is to temper the craving for absolute dominance that they cant have 9ver one another. So the there probably wont be much out right brutality/insanity. If that makes sense?</p><p>Word count: 10,036</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kal smiled as he paraded through his new home. He glanced back at Diana who was cooing down at you as she cradled you in her arms, it was a sight that made him melt inside. This would work, there was no doubt in his mind you would unite them once again just by being your sweet self. He scanned the door open and stepped aside letting his family through into the apartments he called home.  </p><p>They were spacious and held everything he needed and more, there were sitting rooms, bedrooms and bathrooms a huge communal area with modern kitchen that could cater for at least ten people comfortably, reading nooks a small gym that had an adjacent pool and jacuzzi that was separated by a crystal clear glass wall, he couldn't wait to work up a sweat in the specially designed gym with various gravity densities just for him to train in. It will be a treat to work out and be able to watch you play in the pool. With your floaty of course, you were far to little to be swimming yet.  </p><p>Everything he could possibly want was right here. And now even had a nursery attached to his and Diana's bedroom. It had been an office but had been converted easily enough into a small nursery with day bed and toys, stuffies,  boxes of craft materials and flooded with soft pillows and blankies. The good thing about it is the room jack and jilled to both his shared bedroom and the main mezzanine landing that overlooked the huge double height living space, the kitchen was tucked just below. And the landing was now a makeshift play room that both he and Diana could see from almost anywhere in the home, the open space was overflowing with toys and games for his little girl!</p><p>There were huge twelve inch thick windows reaching to the ceiling  all over the two story penthouse style home some had built in seating with small tables that he had no doubt you'd find comfy for reading. The Main living space centred around a single huge pillar that had a double sided open fireplace and tv on one side.</p><p>The windows were perfect and gave an uninterrupted view of earth. That's right earth. This was once the justice leagues watch tower, a hub orbiting earths atmosphere.  It was the size of a small town and could easily house around two hundred people at full capacity. It was the base of operations, this apartment was the biggest and had the best view which is why he took it for himself, earth was not safe enough for his family he had learned the hard way as his mother was targeted by Lex Luthor again only this time he succeeded in killing her. It was that moment that solidified his resolve and he used everything he had to push on with his plan. The dream of a new world order.</p><p> </p><p>Diana moved quickly up the stairs with you prompting Kal to follow. They decided to place you in your new nursery and let you sleep off your panic. You'd passed out fairly quickly and was now sound asleep which made things easier.</p><p>"We should change her, these clothes are tatty and worn..." he said slowly as they both entered the pale girly nursery. Diana smiled to him nodding before laying you down on the fluffy bedding. They both fretted over you as you rolled over on the bed, gasping quietly hands raised worried you'd roll off and hurt yourself. But they paused as you hummed snuggled your face into fuzzy bedding rubbing your cheek on the pink comforter.  </p><p>Kal chuckled quietly and stood tall placing an arm around Diana's waist the other rose to her neck moving the hair from one shoulder and pressed a kiss to her velvety skin. He finally felt at peace, the type of peace he had almost forgotten, he now had a family. Not just a girlfriend but a little girl too, both of which loved him dearly and trusted him to keep them safe. Well, you may pretend not to love him but deep down he knew you did, you adored both him and Diana it would just take you some time to calm down and admit that to yourself again.</p><p>"See? All home safe and sound... I dare say its working already~" he hummed into her skin, she turned her head and tilted back leaning on him with a grin.</p><p>"Yes, I'm glad. You were right we were missing something, missing her and now things will be..." she trailed off unable to find the words to describe the feeling. She was in love, so enamoured with you. Content to just watch you all night if she could you were their missing piece.</p><p>"Amazing? Perfect? As they should be?" Kal offered up his smile growing with each word as he hummed them into Diana's skin pressing soft kisses to her. She nodded giggling slightly still eyeing their perfect babygirl who had shifted again stretching one leg out and bringing one knee up making a P shape which made you look even sweeter. Like a teasing little kitten unknowingly spreading your legs before her Mama and Daddy giving them their own little peep show... Well if you was naked the cropped leggings will have to go.</p><p>"Yes all of the above~ Thank you Kal, I really see us all getting back on track our dynamic has changed already and she hasn't even been here an hour!" Diana swooned and twisted placing a deep kiss to his lips making him purr into her.</p><p>"Right well I'm going to pick her out something to wear and we can get her changed and tuck her in and then I will be expecting a proper thank you~" he hummed pressing his palms into Diana's curves hands drifting to her rump and squeezing make her giggle and roll her eyes.</p><p>"oh really now? I should think of something extra special then~" she uttered teasingly lips just out of his reach making him smirk and give a soft pat to her cheeks making her shake her head at him and pull away from him. He turned heading towards the small chest of drawers that held all of your new clothes and fished out a sweet pink nighty with bunnies over it.</p><p>"Yes something very special after all I did deliver our sweet babydoll didn't I?" He teased closing the drawer casting a sinful look to Diana.  </p><p>"I think a nighty will do for her tonight, we can let her skip her teeth tonight, she must we so exhausted and relived to finally be home again!" he spoke as he crossed the room his baby's nighty in hand. His heart swelled with the scene before him, Diana had sat on the bed next to you and was rubbing your back slowly. She just couldn't stop cooing over you.</p><p>"Will this do? I don't want her to be cold" he asked making his way over to them holding up the soft cotton nighty. Diana looked at him and nodded grinning before striding over to the door where the thermostat was.</p><p>"Don't worry I will turn up the heating, should we put the rail up? I don't want her falling out" she called out over her shoulder at him as she flicked the heating on. Kal furrowed his brow for a second and then nodded.</p><p>"Yes it would be an idea she is clumsy, and this is all new she might panic again."  </p><p>"She scrapped her hands didn't she? should I?" Diana asked slowly, Kal moved plucking up a dainty hand and tutted nodded to Diana as he saw the gravel and dirt mixed in with a few spots of blood. You really was a clumsy little thing.</p><p>"There's a small first aid kit in the corner, on the shelf behind her blanket fort, I'll change her and bin these clothes and you can sort her hands... Then we can tuck her in for the night." Kal nodded to the shelf as he crouched over your sleeping form tugging up the small rail that covered half of the bed to stop you from falling out.</p><p> </p><p>Kal moved you slowly managing to rid you of your dank dirty clothes, he will be burning them later. You'd never have to wear such uncomfortable scratchy material again! You'd have the finest always. He hummed quietly working efficiently rolling you gently drawing a soft keen from you, your face scrunching cutely as he moved you. He held still until you settled again. You must have been exhausted,  you'd passed out on the fly to the small base that would teleport you to the watch tower and hadn't woke since. You stayed in a deep sleep as if your body was trying to make up for lost time. It only proved the point you had to be looked after, you hadn't been eating or sleeping? His mind wandered down a darker path as he absentmindedly rubbed over your ribs hushing you until your heart dropped and you were peaceful once more.  </p><p>Could you be sick too? He doubts you would have managed to visit a doctor recently or a dentist or opticians... he noted your lack of glasses. You really had made a hash of it, anything health related had been ignored!... He had to sort everything out find you a doctor. A good doctor the best! And get you looked at it was clear you were under weight and dehydrated but what if there were other nasties? What if you had a tummy flu? Or your lungs were damaged?! You could have developed a sickness living in those unhealthy dirty smoggy conditions!</p><p>He frowned and peered down at you looking into your body checking... Yes, there was some damage not much but any damage was too much for his princess, your lungs were for a better word. Dirty. Full of that unclean polluted air and soot! He grit his teeth. Fucking humans and their insistence of ruining the very air they breathed!.... no more, he would limit the pollution bring it down and by god his little girl will not step foot on that planet until he was sure the air was pure enough for her. You'd never inhale filthy air again!</p><p>He shook his head calming slightly as he reassured himself that the tower had the best air purification system money could buy.  And before long you would be healthy and happy. With that thought he moved slowly tugging the worn t-shirt off. What the fuck? He froze seeing the small red scars along your side it looked like you'd been punished? Whipped... But whipping was for criminals, you wasn't a criminal! What the fuck?! He seethed slowly rolling you to your side and growled seeing the four long stirpes clearly from a severe beating dolled out by one of the guard's. He would have to investigate that, find out just what had happened. It must have been a misunderstanding there was no way you would ever do something to warrant such a thrashing!</p><p>He grunted and quickly moved threading your arms through the new nighty and got to work shucking your leggings and knickers down and off. He smiled seeing the tiny almost bare kitty and drew in a sharp breath. You were so tiny, so cute and pure. There was a part of him that couldn't wait to corrupt you. That couldn't wait to sink his fingers into your tiny heat a draw out the most adorable whines and yelps as he fucked you.</p><p>Diana came over and sighed lightly ghosting a finger over your tiny plump mound making you flinch, breath hitching in your throat before sighing and relaxing once again.</p><p>"soon Kal, Soon she will be ours completely..." she hummed her finger dipping slightly separating the luscious petals and grazing your tiny bud making you frown and roll. Closing your legs and cupping yourself. Both of them chuckled Diana stepped back leaving you be. Instead pulling your nighty over your shapely bottom that was now on full display. Kal licked his lip and sat on the bed beside you patting and rubbing the offered cheeks lightly before slowly prying your hand from your thighs. And held them still as Diana cleaned the small wounds covering your cut palms with cute princess band aids.</p><p> </p><p>You came too groggy moaning your throat felt dry and you croaked out a feeble cough. You stretched and yawned before snuggling back into the soft bed, it was far too warm to abandon just yet. You curled up on your side and puled the covers over you tugging it up to your face and sighed rubbing your nose into the teddy bear blanket. Teddy bear? What no-you'd traded that for some cereal a few months ago!  </p><p>You frowned and blinked trying to get your Barings. Once your eyes adjusted to the room you bolted upright. Where the fuck were you? What happened? You looked around the large room- it was twice the size of your tiny bedsit. And very childish, you couldn't make out the colours as there was a nightlight projecting a purple and blue spinning galaxy image on the ceiling.  </p><p>You shuffled back and looked around. At the bottom of the bed there was a dresser, wardrobe and small vanity resting by the wall a door sat between the wardrobe and dresser, each a soft pastel looking colour. A huge soft looking rug covered most of the floor and of to the side small... Tea table? With chairs like what you'd find in kindergarten but... bigger behind it was a second door.  Your eyes roamed the room scanning it, on the other side of the door there was a large bookcase against  the wall creating a small reading area with scatter cushions a bean bag... And rocking chair?</p><p>Then to the far corner was a small tepee tent blanket fort with more cushions and tonnes of soft cuddly toys. Then shit got real creepy. There was a large... ominous looking changing table? A big table with a bin beside it and a padded top. The room had random little seats and soft furnishings all around. And toys... lots of toys from stuffed animals to a dollhouse.</p><p>You eyed everything and moved to get out of the bed, yelping when your knee hit a guard. What the fuck? You moved and held the wooden frame covering half of the bed like a toddlers bed. You grunted and shuffled to the end and sat kicking your legs over the side and sat for a few seconds still trying to figure out what was happening.</p><p>Then it hit you, the raid! Kal, Diana and the creepy way they'd acted. You froze looking down seeing the hem of a cute cotton nighty decorated in bunny's. You stood up quickly and panicked seeing your bare legs and feet. You tugged at the neck and peered down only to sob as you saw you were naked.</p><p>This wasn't good! Or normal-they had changed you! Seen you nude and then put you in this? This adult nursery?! You trembled you had to get out! Now had to escape!</p><p>You looked back and forth there were two doors, one across from the bed and the other to the right. You ran across to the right and opened the door, twisting the handle slowly until you could pry it open peering out to the new room. It was a bedroom, a king sized bed dominated the space on the far wall with an open door either side you could just make out shelves? Likely a walk in closet of some kind, there were a few small sofas and a fire place in the corner and window seating the blinds pulled shut and lights were off it was difficult to make out anything more then that. There was no one there. Good. You retreated into the childish room once more deciding to check the other door.</p><p>You crept over and did the same slowly turning the knob and pulling it open and peeked out. It was a landing huge mezzanine type space and brightly lit. The space was full of more toys, games and stuffed animals, some were huge... taller then you huge.</p><p>You slowly slipped out of the room and crept over to the glass balustrade and peeked down seeing a huge open plan area. You ducked behind some teddies as you heard moans and the sound of skin slapping. You froze glued to the spot when your eyes landed on Kal and Diana. They were both a on the rug in between a black coffee table and huge central fireplace.</p><p>They were naked kissing and grunting moaning into one another as Kal pounded away in what looked like painful strokes. You gulped good god that was a fucking sight for sore eyes! Your whole body flushed as your eyes followed the movements like you were struck in a trance, you couldn't help it they were two beautiful people naked having some... Quite vigorous sex it was only natural to find the sight attractive.</p><p>You finally pulled your eyes away as Kal leaned his weight on his hands almost looking like he was planking over Diana. You looked to the right and saw a hall that looked like it lead to the entrance... that was your goal, hopefully with them both being occupied you could sneak past them... it was a stretch they were almost adjacent to the door but it was the only shot. Any other time Kal could hear your fucking heartbeat! He would hear you walking about when they were in bed and catch you in seconds now was your only chance.</p><p>You moved staying low to the floor and began to descend the stairs trying to ignore the harsh pants and yelps, the wet kisses and rhythmic slapping of their hips. Kal's growls and Diana's weak gasps and keens were making you hot and bothered, it didn't help that at one time years ago you'd fantasised over them. It was a silly crush that had been squashed when the regime began and you saw the darkness inside of them both, your admiration turned to fear fairly quickly.</p><p>You slid down the last few steps on your bottom trying to be as small and quiet as possible and shuffled your bottom across the final step and crouched facing the two who rolled about on the floor still tangled up in one another rocking and swaying, their dance building becoming faster and more urgent.</p><p>You reversed back quickly keeping your eyes on the couple that seemed to be lost in their own pleasure. A pleasure you wished wasn't affecting you so much, your blood was singing, heart fluttering in both fear and lust. Your eyes drank in the scene, the regal pale skin of Kal rubbing against the luscious caramel of Diana, he rutted her moaning calling out his pleasure louder still only to be shushed by Diana with a broken moan of 'you'll wake our babygirl' Kal grunted in reply and then the room was assaulted with the cringy wet suckled kissing noises.</p><p>All the while you released a sigh, they thought you were still asleep. Good. You finally made it into the narrow hall and stood slotting yourself behind a side table with a strange angular obsidian type of artifact. Spinning around you honed in on the door with glee, you could escape! The door was right here- you can get away! Well... maybe but...</p><p> </p><p>What the fuck? you pressed as the door running your hands over it. It was metal and smooth, cold to the touch and smooth and shiny and smooth! There was no handle! No handle or knob or latch nothing. No escape. You panicked whining quietly digging desperately at the seam of the door with your fingertips clawing, almost sacrificing your short nails for an escape.</p><p>You panicked muttering no over and over as you tried to pry open the door growing more and more desperate Panting and weeping quietly you tried to pry open the door but it was useless, your fingers weren't making any head way. You cursed as tears glazed your eyes stinging with defeat. You looked around frantically for a key pad or something!  </p><p>You sniffled quietly and sighed as you was a small black glass screen, you prodded at it making it light up a luminous black, like a screen in sleep mode. You used both hands to frantically press your fingers to it and drew tiny lines trying any gesture you could think of to bring up a menu or number pad something!? But nothing... Then with a final ditch attempt you pressed your palm flat. The screen flicked red and make a small electronic 'chkirr' sound you pulled back like it had burned you waiting for an alarm or something but no... What happened was much more frightening then an alarm and would definitely have consequences. Your face lit up on the screen along with a shutter sound taking a still of your panicked expression.</p><p>You staggered back eyeing the dreadful evidence of your attempted escape and faltered, after a few seconds the screen then switched from your guilty mugshot to a live feed. A video from the corner looking down at you as you cowered trying to hide from the unsolicited selfie camera. You twisted looking up to the camera in the corner of the hall the ominous red blinking light watching your every move.</p><p>Your panic grew as the crescendo of moans behind you built clearly the two god like creatures were reaching their peaks as the sounds became rougher and more feral the wet slapping of skin speeding up and stuttering. You eyes the door and glared at little touch screen once more defeated and decided to retreat. Nothing would be worse then being caught at the exit pawing weakly at a door that will not budge.</p><p>But then again that ship had sailed when the fucking thing took a photo! But still you had to get back up in that room and wait for a chance to flee. Atleast upstairs you wont have to be near these fucking maniacs!</p><p>You moved ducking creeping towards the bodies that were somehow still having sex on the floor. This time Diana was on top rocking on Kal, her hands behind her, back arched riding him vigorously calling out to him and god over and over. Kal craned curving his back, head tilted back eyes closed. Had he opened them he would have seen you, caught you red handed creeping about!</p><p>You moved quickly jumping to the left and darted up the stairs. The only thing stopping you from being caught was the sound of Diana climaxing over the earths self appointed god. You just slipped back behind the huge mass of stuffed toys by the glass balustrade but stopped short of returning into the room.  </p><p>Even with the anxiety and panic you couldn't help your curiosity, you wanted to watch them and you hated yourself for it! A low whine escaped you hearing the pleasure from the attractive couple as the soared miles above drowning in ecstasy. Kal grunted tugging a pliant Diana once. Twice. Three times before roaring clearly filling the woman till his hearts content. A twisted part of you felt a little jealous your core tightening in agreement.  </p><p> </p><p>"God~ that was good~ fuck I cant remember the last time we did that out here love~" Kal growled breathless helping Diana slip from on top of him to the floor beside him, rolling to her back. The sight made you shiver seeing the man fully bare, huge cock still softening on his thigh making your insides clench almost painfully at the sight. He was huge all over you felt sickened at the way your body reacted to seeing the monster on his leg, glistening under the bright light. Ugh, apart of you was disgusted and the other wanted to get a closer look.</p><p>"Well I wanted to thank you for finding our little girl" she purred kissing his chest when he hooked an arm around her shoulders tugging her to him s breathing becoming normal again.</p><p>"And what a thank you it was...Is your throat okay?" he asked slowly making you flush. That mean he'd stuck that in her throat?! Fuck it was a monster! How in the hell had Diana not fucking choked or-or had her jaw snapped!? You gulped trying not to look at the shrinking but still massive cock laying there carelessly.</p><p>"Its fine love, you worry too much" she said leaning up on one arm and tipped forward kissing his lips soflty. Kal pulled his hand up to her cheek and smiled tucking her hair behind her ear.</p><p>"I just like making sure my girls are safe" You shuddered hearing Kal and Diana's pillow talk. Your insides quivered heart sinking at the possesive tone, Kal spoke with clarity smug and precise. He had stolen you, so you were his. It sent shivers down your spine to think on the implications of what that might mean for you. But at least for now you didn't think you were in any mortal danger but still this madness frightened you.  </p><p>You crept closer unable to deny yourself a closer peek, deep down wanting to see the two in all their glory, especially Diana, you swear you were straight until the day you met her! Your eyes wandered them, settling on the actual goddess before you, the smooth skin and perky breasts  heaving as she still calmed down form her high. Her cheeks alight with the afterglow making her even more perfect . You flushed as your body began reacting to her and tried looking away only to focus on Kal's cock that had begun twitching to life again Diana's hand slowly smoothing over his thighs readying him for another round. You jolted gasping making Kal snap his head in your direction, you crouched hiding praying he would think he was hearing things.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Diana said rolling on her side next to Kal, one hand roaming his cheek lovingly, she moved into him pressing a kiss to his cheek but he frowned concentrating, then tipped his head leaning back seeing you there at the glass watching him.</p><p>"Y/n are you trying to spy on mama and me?" he chuckled, Diana turned and grinned relaxing into Kal her face softening as she saw you peeking over the top of a polar bear teddy. You squeaked and ducked down shivering as they both sighed, Diana giggled at you as if your terror was cute, something to be adored.</p><p>"Don't hide sweet pea you can come out daddy isn't angry" you heard Diana say followed by a grunt from Kal.</p><p>"Kal she's probably nervous seeing you hanging out, cover up~" Diana chided while dragging a nude pink silk bathrobe up her arms tying it securly, Kal huffed looking down seeing his twitching wet cock was indeed out in the open. He moved shuffling and leaned his back against the sofa reaching behind himself for the throw that was kept on it and draped it over his lap. Diana smiled to him and before sitting next to him tucking herself up next to him before calling out to you.</p><p>"Come on baby its fine were all covered now come down here love" you debated whether or not to come out from  hiding. In the end you decided it was better not to anger them and crawled out from behind the small mountain of toys. Before slipping on your bottom down a few steps then halting hands in your lap holding the nighty tight covering yourself.</p><p>"Good girl~ there's our sweet little girl~" Kal praised purring content with you doing as you were told, like the good little girl he knew you were. You fiddled with your nighty trying not to look at them face flushed you were more embarrassed of being caught staring at them then them actually being naked.</p><p>"Don't you want to come down here love? You can curl up by the fire and get nice and warm?" he asked like trying to coax a child out of hiding. But then again that's what they thought you were, how they saw you. A child. You shook your head scooting closer to the glass banister leaning on it curling your toes into the step below you. You flinched when you got a chuckle in return. Diana hummed at you before cooing sweetly at you</p><p>"No? Oh baby why not? Come on, come down here love..." she tried encouraging you she seemed much more patient with you now then before at home. You flicked your gaze to her trying to figure her out. She was curled up on the floor next to Kal, they both watched you a strange almost obsessive look in their eyes. Loving yet frightening.</p><p>"Y/n come on, come down and mama will get you a snack you must be starving!" kal added his voice growing frim. You jerked a little bit and wound your arms around yourself cuddling yourself, self soothing.... And trying to hide your empty tummy that was rumbling. You bit your lip at them and whined again tears welling in your eyes. You didnt want to go and sit with them. You wanted to go home. You shook your head sniffling quickly looking to your lap trying to hide your face behind your curtain of hair.</p><p>"Little one? I heard that tummy rumble... come down here and get something to eat, your not going hungry under my roof" Kal added firmly trying to bare with you and let you take that first step towards them. He loved you but he will not be chasing you abut forever. The sooner you did as you were told the better. You curled up tighter and whimpered shaking your head faster breathing deeper trying not to cry. But you were confused and terrified.</p><p> </p><p>Diana moved a hand pressing it to Kal's fore arm when he leaned forward growing irritated at your refusal, he did not like disobedience. He looked at her and sighed when he realised his girlfriend was glaring at him in warning. Be nice. He drew in a calming breath and nodded then spoke again.</p><p>"Y/n come on... If you don't I will come and get you, and the blanket wont be coming with me" you bit your lip and held your breath for a few seconds... You don’t want to be put on his hip and touch his wet cock! You sniffled again and nodded before slowly shuffling down the stairs as slowly as you could making him coo at you praising you.</p><p>"There's my good girl come on come to daddy baby" he said warmly encouraging you as you finally made it done all the stairs and began crossing the space looking at your toes the whole time trembling.</p><p>"See your such a good girl huh? My sweet babygirl doing as she's told" you shuddered as you came to a stop next to the table still trying to keep as much distance between you as you could. Not that is mattered either one could of snatched you up from the top of the stairs in seconds had they wanted to.</p><p>"Oh baby your cold, here get your self under the blankie with daddy get nice and warm~" he added quickly holding his hands out to you wanting you to move those extra few steps and tumble into his lap like the soft daddies girl he knew you were.</p><p>"No! I don’t-ah no!" You tried to bolt but Diana was to fast latching on to your arm before you could move an inch. She hoisted you up with ease before placing you on to Kal's lap as he pulled the blanket back for you to be perched right on his bare lap.</p><p>"Your not going anywhere little girl now you sit there and cuddle daddy nicely while I go do a warm milk" she said holding you long enough to let Kal wrap his arms around your hips and snuggle your neck blowing a small raspberry on the skin as he dragged the blanket over your bare legs.</p><p>"Did we get the bo-" she began but Kal cut her off resting his chin on your shoulder squeezing you tightly tugging you closer making you whimper as you felt his cock below you wetting your ass with his and Diana's left overs. It was... Gross and arousing in a way that twisted your tummy.</p><p>"Yes they are in the dish washer, had to get the nasty factory chemicals off them" he explained as Diana moved to the kitchen. You squirmed not sure what they were on about, but before you could ask Kal was humming down at you on hand settling on your tummy holding you still when you were wriggling. You froze and turned to him as far as you could. He smiled kissing your cheek before cooing in a soft voice at you.</p><p>"Don’t want our little baby getting full of nasties do we babygirl?" he gleamed not taking his eyes off you it was really unnerving. You had to look away fisting your hands in the blanket on your lap trying to imagine being anywhere else.  </p><p>"I...Kal I don’t-" you started but squeaked when he prodded your side quickly making you jolt away from him.</p><p>"No not Kal not anymore little one you will call me daddy now or face the consequences you hear me." he interrupted  wagging his finger at you. You gulped and nodded, consequences did not sound very nice you didn’t want to push either of them. They were both insane! God knows how far they'd take things if you angered them.</p><p>"I... yes err sir I -daddy erm..." you stuttered unsure if this was good, if you were meant to reply or apologize of just stay silent, for god sake the laws were that no one was even allowed to look at him let alone speak to him!</p><p>"Good girl~ now what are you doing out of bed anyway? Its way past your bedtime!" he tipped forward pecking your hair then ruffled it gently. He couldn't seem to stop touching you, smoothing his hands over you as if making sure you were really there in front of him.</p><p>"Bedtime?" you frowned blinking up at him scrunching your nose not understanding what he meant. He through his head back and gave a mighty chuckle before squeezing you again tucking his nose into your neck breathing deep.</p><p>"Yes seven o clock every night! Bath, milk, teeth and bed missy, we need to get a routine every little one needs a good bed time routine!" Diana called from the kitchen her impeccable hearing letting her remain in the conversation even from over in the kitchen as she heated some milk in the microwave.</p><p>You frowned but didn't get to dwell on it as Kal lifted your palms to his face gently running a single finger over the princess band aids.</p><p>"How are your hands love? Any pain?" he asked running a finger over your palms carfully then locked onto them, peeking below the colourful band aids. You flexed your hands trying to ignore how much larger his hands were to yours.</p><p>"I err no I don't even feel the cuts now" you mused trying to ease your hands out of his grip. He squeezed them making you stop trying to pull away and grinned tilting his head at you.</p><p>"You know why that is?" he purred into your ear sweetly, sound eager and delusional in one his tone dropping trying to calm you as he heard Diana pouring out your milk. He was a little nervous anticipating the fight your where going to kick up.</p><p>"You... Treated them?" you answered, but it was more of a question if anything you dread to think of what else he and Diana would have done to your hand. It was a little to unnerving to thing about.</p><p>"Mama gave you special kisses making your booboos all better before she put your band aids on" he said almost baby talking to you making you cringe and eye him cautiously.</p><p>"O-oh I.. Thank you, you didn't have to I could have cleaned them up myself-" he scoffed at you rolling his eyes and chided you gently.</p><p>"Nonsense your far to little to do that, you need our help, need to be looked after" he huffed moving to hold you tight against him one hand holding both of yours readying himself to subdue you as Diana came over.  </p><p>"I really don't, I'm an adult" you tried explaining softly trying not to anger him, you were still on edge but slowly realising that what ever... Fucked up idea they had instore for you didn't include hurting you... Well not maiming or killing anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>"Your a child-barely a child an infant!" Diana said coming over to the sofa and sitting beside you shaking a? No-no way she cant think you'd drink from that.</p><p>Diana smiled still shaking the bottle You glared at it scrunching your nose. No way! She hummed and placed the adult sized babies bottle on the matching black side table a d grinned holding her hands out to you, making to pull you from Kal by your underarms. You squeaked and tried to wriggle away but Kal had already began lifting you by your ribs, holding you to Diana, who took you twisting you around to sit on her lap tipping you back making to cradle you.</p><p>"What.! No! No stop it! Get the hell-what the fuck!?" You fussed pressing at her as she moved pulling the cap off the bottle. You slapped out trying to knock the bottle of milk out of her hands but she was faster. She dodged you hands capturing both and pinned them to your tummy leaving you to wriggle.  </p><p>"None of that language missy now open up"  she said with a chuckle finding it cute you were whining and fussing.</p><p>"Shh shh its coming-gosh your a fussy girl you must be soo hungry baby~" she said before moving the teat to your mouth. You bit your lips, pulling tight so she couldn't pop it in your mouth.</p><p>"Y/n come on, its yummy~" she coaxed pressing it firmer on your lips, dribbling the milk over them. You turned your head making her slip and tut sighing at you m9vingnto grab a soft little muslin cloth and wipe your face clean.</p><p>She tried again pressing harder managing to slip the teat between your lips resting on your clenched teeth. Kal moved closer to your legs. He leaned his shoulder on one his bicep pressing hotly on your shin, his arm swooped around behind them and his fingers latched around your other ankle stopping your kicking as you struggled against Diana.</p><p>"Oh baby is alright its not to hot mama will have checked I promise" he uttered pressing a light kiss to your knee  fingers drawing patterns over your ankle trying to calm you. But you were having none of it. You fought with all your might trying to out manoeuvre them both.</p><p>"Y/n come on its late- too late for snacks, now drink your bottle" Diana said firmly still trying to control you as you arched trying to throw your weight around and escape.</p><p>You whined at her eyes pleading but after a few moments of fighting Diana had enough. She frowned and looked almost hurt by your refusal to have your bottle. With a huff she turned to Kal wanting back up.</p><p>"K-kal she's tired and being a fussy girl can you help? I'm not letting go of her" she said defeated, she couldn't reason with you, you were being very naughty indeed! But she didn't want to toss you over her knee just yet, you didn't know your place and she wanted that to be a last resort.</p><p>You felt a shuffle at your feet as Kal turned climbing up to his knees and pressing his huge hairy thigh to your legs pinning them both to the side of Diana's calf. You whined and looked down at him feeling your face flush as his limp cock was suddenly pinned to your knee wetting it. You cringed and shook your head mewling and fussing as much as you could with your mouth sealed tight.</p><p>"Y/n open your mouth and take your bottle" he stated simply pressing one hand on your thigh the other palm smothering your knee curling his fingers around the joint. You shook your head at him pleading with your eyes. Don't make me do this.</p><p>"Princess do as you are told, your not going to bed with an empty tummy now open otherwise i will force feed you" he threatened a low growl creeping into his words, his eyes grew darker, your defiance was angering him. Stirring something dark. You flicked our gaze to Diana who was scowling at you, lips in a thin line watching you unblinkingly. There was a shift in the room, like the fire crackling away not six feet away was now icey cold no longer warming you, the once tepid room now growing cold. Your skin prickled the fear you held for these...once revered now despised creatures was mounting.</p><p>But still you defied him, Diana growled and looked to Kal with a severe look before she spoke, her words were a hiss, poisonous intent threading the words together making them more of a threat then you'd thought possible.</p><p>"Kal, I think she needs a little push... she has spent to much time alone without boundaries... If she misbehaves we cant ignore it" Diana spoke over you, her voice was strained holding back a growl. You could see she was slowly loosing her cool, but you didn't care! You were not drinking from a fucking bottle! This had gone on long enough.</p><p>"No we cannot~" he moved fast pinching your nose cutting off air. You shook your head trying to free yourself but it was no use! Kal had a good grip and followed you.</p><p>"You will learn very quickly babygirl that daddy is not against teaching you your lessons, now open your mouth and have your bottle so we can go to bed" You whined pleading at him with your eyes not wanting to have to drink milk from a bottle but it was futile you needed air!</p><p>"Y/n you are doing this to yourself now open up" You held out for as long as you could but just as your face began to go purple you couldn't hold anymore and huffed gulping a huge glug of air. Diana used that second to press the teat in your mouth cooing at you.</p><p>"See you silly girl its not that bad now is it?" you whined accidentally sucking down a mouthful in your panic for air. You growled and bit the teat shut angry with them, and yourself. A little voice in your head saying how nice it had been. Fresh milk was now rationed and because you'd not actually registered for food vouchers you hadn't had any for atleast two years... And milkshakes were your favourite treat. But you didn't want to dwell on that right now. Yummy or not it was being fed to you in a fucking bottle!</p><p>"Oh I know all that fuss huh? But its good isn't it? Hmm nice a yummy just like Mama promised" she said rocking you lightly pulling you closer to her chest eyes sparkling with a... Loving madness? Like you were everything she wanted and more!</p><p>"Kal... its not? I don't think she's nursing?" Diana frowned eyeing the level of milk in the bottle noticing it wasn't going down. Kal growled under his breath and peered at you before sighing shaking his head eyed glaring at you.</p><p>"No she biting it... Little one come on don't be silly" he confirmed, then began trying to coax you into being 'good'</p><p>"Poppet please just take your bottle, its- there nothing in it, just warm milk, sugar and some cinnamon that's all baby" Diana pleaded trying to get you to drink the pleasant sweet drink. Apart of you wanted to, it was delicious but still... it was a bottle.</p><p>"It'll help you sleep pumpkin, come on drink up"</p><p>"Try tipping her back more" Kal urged helping move you a little as Diana dropped her arm trying different angles  just like a new mother.</p><p>"Yeah like that" Kal nodded when you were lounging back further almost looking directly up at the super high ceiling.</p><p>"Does daddy have to hold our nose again? He will love, you know he will" Diana warned you when even tipping you back hadn't helped. You were stubborn, too stubborn for your own good.</p><p>"Hold her nose? I'll spank the soles of her feet! She wont like that! You hear me young lady? You stop all this nonsense start doing as your told or daddy will be smacking your little feet until you have to be carried everywhere!" Kal growled pinching a big toe between his fingers and wriggling it his other hand patting the sensitive  sole of your foot, not really spanking but enough to let you know just how uncomfortable it'd be to get one there. You curled your foot trying to kick him away bit he was too strong.</p><p>"Ugh so stubborn okay fine you asked for it Kal-oh good girl! Such a good baby see?" You caved. You were a coward. You began suckling slowly at first cringeing despite the sweetened milk being an actual treat for you and probably the nicest thing you'd had in a very long time.</p><p>"Well done poppet~" she cooed ignoring the tears in your eyes. You'd learn, one way or another you'd accept this and become their cute babydoll.</p><p>"Shh that's it love such a good girl" the amazon added sweetly moving one hand to wipe away the frustrated tears rolling down your cheeks. You were angry and defeated. Sniffling quietly trying not to all out cry at the predicament you were in as you drank the bottle faster unsure whether it was for a quiet life or it you just liked the taste.  </p><p> </p><p>You waited until they were both asleep listening to their breathing. This was insane, after having you bottle which in the end you'd drank down fast. You told yourself it was because you wanted it over with but... deep down there was a voice arguing it was because you were hungry. Diana had winded you then quickly carried you up into their room-the bedroom that was attached to the... nursery.  You were quickly sandwiched between the two and they had fallen asleep cuddling you.</p><p>You rolled over looking out to the blind covered window longingly earth was miles and miles away. You whined curling your arms around yourself feeling small and scared. Hopeless lying between the couple. It was bitterly ironic you felt so hopeless when the once poster boy for hope was behind you one huge hand on your tummy.</p><p>You rolled back onto your back once more and huffed you couldn't sleep, you were to on edge, this was madness, nurseries? Bottles and fucking nicknames!? You wasn't sure what to feel, you were upset and numb. Lost and frightened. You moaned and felt around the bed slipping onto your tummy making Kal's hand fall from you and sat up on your knees. You can't sleep, wont sleep god knows what these phsychos will do!</p><p>You managed to quietly slip out of the covers and sit back on your ass on top of them still between the two sleeping gods. Yes, gods that's what they were now far beyond anything you could have ever imagined two years ago. It hurt seeing what they had become. But could you blame them? They relived the same thing over and over, watching the same cycle, criminal kills, gets stopped, caught, thrown in jail, then escapes or is let out on 'good behaviour only to commit the same crimes over and over. It was never ending and now it wasn't. Everything stopped. they could breath easy knowing there wasn't a war brewing or a plot to mass murder everyone!</p><p>You heaved a sigh and slowly twisted around crawling down the bed to the bottom hoping to take another peak around the place, to find a hiding spot or safe space... because there wasn't an escape, even if you did manage to get free from this apartment there was no way you could teleport out of here. You were trapped like a rat.</p><p>You shuffled as quickly as you could down the bed trying not to jostle or wake other one of them, they had you drinking from a fucking bottle! God knows what they will do if they catch you walking about alone at night. You managed to make his half way on hands and knee crawling down the bed then felt it. A huge hand fisted in the hem of your nighty making you yelp and snap your head back.</p><p>"Princess? Where are you off to?" Kal blinked at you his fingers holding the nighty tightly his other hand rubbing the bridge of his nose clearly half asleep, you flushed trying to tuck the cotton over your bottom not wanting to flash the male.</p><p>"Poppet? What are you up to? Its late" he asked again less groggy this time more irritated his brows pulled into a frown. You twisted slumping on the bed and tugged trying to make him let go of your nighty as you stuttered trying to find an excuse for trying to crawl away from them in the middle of the night.</p><p>"I-I just.... err" all words failed you especially when his hands released the nighty to grab your thin wrist.</p><p>"You just what? Come on love get some sleep" he said coaxing you back up the bed intending on tucking you back in and wrapping himself around you so you wont be wandering around at night.</p><p>"No please-" you tried pulling back but he was insistant tugging you up the bed covers and all.</p><p>"No come up here its time for bed, you have no reason to be sneaking out of bed" he scolded lightly dragging you up towards him with a slight frown.</p><p>"No-I please I need to use the bathroom" you pleaded quickly spouting the first thing that came to mind. Kal's face dropped and he tilted his head giving you a soft look.</p><p>"Oh sweety, really? God I'm sorry we didn't make you go before bed did we?" He said moving from his spot under t1he covers throwing his legs over the side reaching out to you all signs of anger washed away quickly.</p><p>"N-no i really need to go" you whimpered. You didn't need to go but if that excuse was working and stopping him from being angry you would go with it. Go sit in the bathroom for a few minuets and pretend to pee.</p><p>"Okay poppet come on, daddy will take you" he said standing up and taking your hand tugging you gently behind him towards a hidden en suite just inside the arch of the long walk through closet that sat behind the bed.</p><p>"W-wait I-that's not you don't have to!" You stuttered as he tried ushering you behind him.</p><p>"Aw baby you cant even walk? You really do need to go, here holding just for a second" he cooed and picked you up easily even with your weak reluctance and sat you on his hip.</p><p>"Kal love?" Diana called tiredly blinking up at you both clearly waking from the disturbance.</p><p>"Its okay Diana, she just needs to go potty, poor thing is desperate she didn't want to wake us up" Kal said rocking side to side with you as you flicked your feet mewling pitifully.  </p><p>"Oh sweety Mamas sorry, I completely forgot!" Diana said jumping up in the bed making to come and help, but Kal held up a hand to her.</p><p>"No no its fine love got her you get some rest" he waited for Diana to lay back down before twisting on his heel and walked you into the bathroom.</p><p>"Come on you lets get you on the potty" he chuckled entering the room and lifted your nighty over your bottom and  placed you on the toilet. You flushed gasping and held the front of the nighty covering your knees with it whining. You blinked up at him and glanced to the door.</p><p>"C-can I... be alone... I can't go if... yeah" you stuttered trailing off. Kal seemed to realised and chuckled and nodding to you stepping back raising his hands up in a don't shoot gesture.</p><p>"Oh gosh your one of those~ yes fine daddy will be just outside love call if you need me okay? But try to hurry its cold in here" he uttered waiting for your nod before closing the door.</p><p>That was when you panicked. What the hell did you do now? You didn't need to go! But if you didn't then... would that make him angry? Would Diana be angry? Technically it was lying and you dint want either of them to hit you... or spank or what ever they were telling themselves it was.</p><p>"I don't hear you going? Are you alright?" You jumped at the knock and deep suspicious voice of Kal from outside of the door.</p><p>"I-I can't go when your listening!" You stuttered whilst trying to force a pee a dribble! Tiny drop anything that would get you out of trouble!</p><p>"Oh of course you can sweetheart, its nothing to be embarrassed about love" Kal spoke softly thought the door like it was completely normal to listen to a full grown woman use the toilet.</p><p>"I-just shush I'm trying to concentrate" you snipped panicking trying to think of how you could somehow pee. Or if not that how you could get some water from the tap to the toilet without him knowing when all that separated you was a thin wooden door that he could probably see threw without his x-ray vision.</p><p>"Concentrate on what-oh... Do you need a number two?" You yelped and stuttered for a few seconds at that, gobsmacked at the mention of that!</p><p>"No I do not! Get-leave, I can find my own way back!" You shouted flustered by his remark.</p><p>"Now now don't be snippy with me little lady tired or not I wont put up with it" the reply was a low growl, the baritone warning that meant his patience was growing thin. You whined and strained trying to go but couldn't, you were a nervous pee-er at the best of times even holding yourself in public bathrooms until you thought it was empty. So this was making everything tent times worse when you knew he was listening out for you.</p><p>"Is it stuck? You can tell me, daddy read up on it, and I know how to help it along" he asked again this time sounding concerned about why you wasn't going, because obviously you couldn't be shy, you had no need to be you were his precious little girl.  </p><p>"Do you need help?" He asked again knocking on the door when he didn't get an answer.</p><p>"No! Its not fucking-no!" You yelled at the door getting irritated by the whole fucking ordeal! You wished you'd  just told him the truth, that you were going to go snooping!</p><p>"Excuse me young lady?" His snarling cold words made you pause and hold your breath a tiny frightened whimper escaped before you started apologising.</p><p>"S-sorry... I-can you please not listen... I can't go with you talking... or listening" you tried explaining shivering when you started to feel just how cold it was in the room.</p><p>"Stop being silly and hurry up" Kal spoke irritated but not as much as he had sounded before your apology.</p><p>"Do I need to come in and run a tap?" He prodded. Fucking hell it was almost as if he just wanted to be involved! You rolled your eyes and shivered when the chill in the room set in.  </p><p>"Noo! I- just stop putting pressure on me!" Yu complained then froze finally using the toilet. A cold induced pee you almost melted in relief as you went despite being eavesdropped on. Though the victory was short lived as Kal was quick to praise you for using the potty.</p><p>"Ah there we go! Good girl see I knew you could do it, using the big potty all on your own!" He cooed through the door. You moved wiping yourself and flushed the flush and quickly rinsed your hands under the tap before exiting the bathroom. Kal stood there grinning and scooped you up, this time cradling you like a baby making you flick your feet and whine at him not likeing the way he kept manhandling you when ever he felt like it.</p><p>"Did you wipe?" He asked as he stepped back into the bedroom rounding the bed to his side.</p><p>"Yes of course I wiped!" You snipped as he got into bed placing you in the centre, where Diana was still up arms stretched out ready to cuddle you once you were under the covers.</p><p>"And your hands? We don't want any tummy bugs" Kal fretted looking to the small palms  </p><p>"Yes Kal-err Daddy... See?" You said holding your hands out. It was supposed to be a snarky comment but lost its bite when Kal beamed at you crawling into the bed behind you. It was the first time you called him daddy without being reminded! Proof that you knew this was where you belonged. Even Diana was grinning thinking the same as Kal. You knew you were theirs!</p><p>"Good girl now back to sleep love, you must be exhausted" he said snuggling up to you pressing against your back one hand stretching 9ver you to hold Diana's hip as she moulded to your front pulling you to lay your head on her chest.</p><p>You squeaked flushing when suddenly you were nose deep in tit. But Diana just chuckled kissing your forehead and held you still smoothing your hair ignoring your weak squirming and embarrassed yips.  </p><p>"You took a while was everything okay? She doesn't have an infection does she?" Diana spoke still holding you to her chest  </p><p>"No I do not-" you snapped pulling back face glowing when you almost got a mouthful of her boob, your teeth grazing the soft skin. She tutted and pulled harder twisting your head tucking your cheek against her chest making you listen to her heart beat hoping it'd get you to sleep. You relaxed when you were squeezed a little to tight by the both of the, as they subdued you. It was almost painful. Settling made them ease off and you sighed closing your eyes hopefully pretending to sleep would appease them.</p><p>"No she was just a little pee shy is all but she went, wiped, flushed and washed her hands all by herself like a big girl" Kal boasted full of pride, as if her were talking about an actual toddler. You shuddered but remained still resting on Diana letting her heart lull you to sleep, you must have been tired because it took you all of three minuets to start drifting to sleep only just hearing Diana praise you softly pressing a kiss to your forehead, Kal kissing the back of it</p><p>"Get some sleep princess we love you" she cooed quietly sending you off to sleep. Your only explanation for getting any rest was one, fear really tired you out and two? You needed you strength for tomorrow, you were going to find a way out! Find Bruce and somehow hide from these fucking maniacs. You had to! Your sanity depended on it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>